


Once Upon a Yang

by PrincessVenuschan



Series: Holiday/Crossover Specials [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Kingdom Hearts, RWBY
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Holiday Special, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessVenuschan/pseuds/PrincessVenuschan
Summary: Christmas time is almost upon us! Join the cast of Golden Heart, as well as guests from Rising Son and Majins Never Cry, as they come together to celebrate this special time of year.





	1. Chapter 1

 ”Sure was nice of whoever owns this place to let me host a Christmas party here.” Yang Xiao Long remarked as she sat by a cozy fireplace, Christmas decorations up all over the mansion. She held a glass of cider as she got up, preparing herself for the arrival of guests.

 

 “Hey, uh... where’s the doorbell?” Came a voice from outside. Yang opened the door to find a girl, with spiky black hair and orange gi. “Hey Yang. It’s me. Goku. I know we’re not due for that crossover episode yet, so I probably shouldn’t be here, but-“

 

Yang opened the door and exclaimed, “Hey, it’s Christmas, to hell with continuity.” The two hugged briefly, before Yang let go. “Mai couldn’t make it?”  The doorbell rang. Goku’s eyes lit up before Yang took a quick peek, opened the door, and shook her head, but she was still smiling. “Goku, these are my teammates from Beacon. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake.” She said as the three came in.

 

”Awwww, your ears are so cute!” Goku exclaimed as she was suddenly right in front of Blake, eyes wide as she scratched behind Blake’s Faunus ears. “I’ve never seen anyone like you before, my name’s Goku!” She turned her attention towards Ruby, and then Weiss. “I just wish you guys could meet my friend Mai, but she’s really busy right now, so she can’t make it.”

 

There was another knock at the door. Yang went over, looking through the peephole, and groaned. “It’s Cinder. Alright, who’s gonna deal with these guys?” Goku smiked, giving Yang a look. Yang nodded in response, motioning to an empty wine bottle with a cork nearby. Yang picked up the bottle, and set it down with a smug grin as the door opened.

 

 

Goku turned towards the intruders and grinned, cracking her knuckles. “I always wanted to try this...” She widened her stance, putting her arms forward, palms facing out. EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!” Yang set the bottle down with a smug grin, as a wave of green energy shot out, sweeping up Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald, swirling around and dragging them. The energy went straight into the opening of the bottle, even as the three were seemingly still in that energy. Once it all went in, Yang corked the bottle, Goku grabbing it and sticking a paper charm to it. “There, that oughta keep them outta the way. No one open this.” She said, holding up the bottle. “So, what now, we just, wait for more guests? Who else did you invite, Yang?”

 

“Well, Mayu sorta helped with invitations, but, Team JNPR, Uncle Qrow, Professor Ozpin, and pretty much all my fellow Keyblade Wielders. Thought I sent out a few to people you know, but I guess none of them could make it if only you showed up.“

 

Goku smiled, “I mean... Well, I just thought I’d show up early. The wonders of Instant Transmission!“ a small whine came from near her feet. “And you must be Zwei!” She exclaimed as she picked up the corgi. “Awwwwww! Yang’s told me all about you, even showed me pictures!” Zwei leapt up, landing on Goku’s head. 

 

Yang shook her head. “Zwei? You might want to get off there. My dad’s gonna be here with my Uncle Qrow. And Team JNPR and Ozpin aren’t far behind. I want them to see something, and you’re not gonna want to be up there when she shows it.”

 

Goku laughed. “He’s starting to fall asleep!” She reached up, picking up Zwei again. “My hair isn’t a bed, you silly dog!” She said as she held Zwei, the corgi licking her cheek. “Awwwww!” She placed Zwei on the floor, grinning. “Yeah, I can sorta sense them, they’re close by! And I think I know just what you want to show off!”

 

”SERIOUSLY, WHY IS THIS HEARTLESS HERE?!” Jaune complained, blocking a punch from a Darkside with his shield. THe mansion was visible not too far away. Only thing between the group and the party was this Heartless. “Okay, uh, this is not looking good.” Yang and Goku appeared right next to him. “Yang? What are you doing here? And... who’s that?”

 

Goku grinned. “So, this might be completely unnecessary, but... stand back.” Yang tossed Jaune aside before leaping back. She gave a knowing look to the rest of Team JNPR, as well as Qrow and Ozpin. Goku’s innocent smile changed to a  determined grin. She exhaled, before her eyes flashed green, and her hair started to stand up. With a shout, her hair became a golden yellow as a powerful aura surged upwards around her. “Leave this to-“ She stared blankly as it split in half, before the two halves faded away. “Me...” she trailed off. “Really? That was totally going to be my moment, Videl! And don’t think I don’t know it’s you, I can sense you, and you’re very distinct!”

 

Yang rubbed her hand against the back of her head, turning towards everyone. “So guys, these two are my friends, Goku and Videl.”

 

Goku powered down from her Super Saiyan form, going back to smiling. “Nice to meet you guys! So uh... I’m not _from_  your series, neither is Videl. We both basically have our own universes, but there’s sort of a crossover event being planned and- Aren’t you guys cold?”

 

Ozpin merely gave her a curious glance. “We’re all wearing seasonal clothes. Meanwhile neither of you two are exactly dressed for it...” Indeed, Videl was wearing her trademark red top and black pants, she hadn’t bothered to get winter gear.

 

Goku put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. “Well, yeah it’s a bit chilly, but I’m a Saiyan, I should be able to tough it out. Besides, these clothes do better than you think.” She tugged at her gi with a smile. “I basically have a whole closetful of this outfit.”

 

Videl smiled. ”I can handle a little winter chill. Doesn’t mean I want to stay outside though, let’s hurry up, shall we?”

 

Soon enough, everyone arrived back at the mansion. The first thing Qrow noticed was the conspicuous wine bottle. “Never really get a chance to drink the fancy stuff...”

 

Yang turned towards him frantically. “Wait, Uncle Qrow, don’t-“ Qrow had already uncorked the bottle, causing it to shoot out a green light briefly, leaving behind green smoke, and the sound of three bodies hitting the floor. As the smoke cleared, there was Cinder, gasping frantically, Mercury sitting there, seemingly relieved, and Emerald was huddled up and shaking. Qrow merely stared at them, then the bottle. Yang groaned, slapping her forehead. “I tried to warn you...”

 

Cinder stood up, still shaking somewhat. “If I take part in your festivities and behave... please promise you won’t put me back in there.” She said, trying to maintain an air of dignity.

 

Goku only gave a nervous chuckle. “Eh heh... Aaaaanyways... We’ll just... take a little break while Cinder recovers from her little ordeal and more guests arrive...”


	2. Baking with the Xiao Long family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, now that the introductory chapter is out of the way... 
> 
> It’s safe to say the festivities can begin.

“Hey, uh... has anyone seen Yang? She didn’t say where she was going when she left suddenly.” Blake asked, but not particularly worried enough to get up off the floor. With the fire looking as cozy and welcoming as it was, it was hard to blame her. 

 

“D-Do we even know half these people?” Jaune Arc asked, seeing all the unfamiliar faces around.  ”Who knew Yang would end up meeting so many people?“

 

Videl, standing by the table, suddenly set her glass down. “That... yeah, I sense it... Gohan!” As soon as the door opened, Videl was already at the front door. “I’m so glad you could make it, Gohan!” She stepped to the side to get a look behind Gohan. “Oh, hey Yang, you’re back!”

 

Yang stepped inside, carrying grocery bags containing all manner of baking ingredients. “We do this every year, I’m not stopping just because I have a mansion. Speaking of which... where’s Ruby?”

 

Where Ruby was, was in one of the bedrooms, wrapped up in blankets, cozy as can be. And hung on the doorknob was a “Do Not Disturb” sign. Now as for why she would be asleep with so much going on, perhaps it is her way to conserve energy, in a process not unlike when animals hibernate. So that when something truly exciting does happen, she is ready to partake in festivities at a moment’s notice. 

 

Videl, standing near the table, suddenly put down her glass, and almost immediately smiled as she sensed someone st the door. And she knew exactly who it was. “Gohan!” She exclaimed, rushing towards the door and opening it. “There you are! I thought you wouldn’t make it!” The Gohan of Videl’s timeline was a rather unassuming looking young woman with short black hair. Behind the glasses and demeanor of a shy scholar, one certainly wouldn’t expect her to be half-Saiyan. 

 

Gohan gave a small smile, but immediately noticed something. “uh... Videl? Why is my dad here?” She asked. “Like... I sense him real close by... as in, right-“ Goku appeared in front of her with Instant Transmission. “In front of me?” She trailed off, very much confused.

 

Goku gave an eager smile, holding out her hand. “My name’s Goku!” Gohan was, of course, speechless. She hesitantly took her hand and gave it a shake. She could not get out of her head that this woman was almost a dead ringer for her own father. Right down to her Ki signature. “Is... something wrong?”

 

Gohan nervously chuckled. “Nothing’s wrong dad- I mean, Goku.” Oh dear. This could be awkward... ”I’m Gohan.” She swiftly made her way inside, straight to whatever confections were available, to avoid further conversation. And oh, thank goodness, a whole flock of Nevermore grimm falling from the sky to break the tension. And Aqua soon after, with a superhero landing. Why can’t people ever just land normally? They always have to land in that pose. Show offs...

 

Aqua stood up, her Keyblade Stormfell vanishing from her right hand.  “Thought the skies could use a little clearing up.” She remarked. “So, is this the place?” She asked. Christmas lights, assorted decorations, and even lights that formed Yang’s own personal emblem? It would be a safe assumption.  “I half expected it to be louder, but it’s actually really laid back...” 

 

(While karaoke, which is rather noisy, was planned for the party, you will not be subjected to anybody singing. You probably hear All I Want for Christmas enough at your workplace or wherever you shop as it is.)

 

My word, has Blake not moved from that spot at all? “Well, Narrator, you said it yourself, cozy and welcoming.” Oh right, I did say that, didn’t I? Ah, it seems like Yang’s getting everything ready! What delightful confection is baked annually at the Xiao Long household for the holidays? If it’s anything like my dear grandmother’s baking, it must be truly wonderful. Certainly a lot of ingredients.

 

Yang was busy setting everything up, making sure the oven was preheated. The moment the mixing bowl was set on the counter, why, there was Ruby, still wrapped up in the blanket, eyes wide with happiness. “Is it time?!” She asked, Yang nodding in repsonse. “YAY!”

 

Goku peeked over the other side of the counter, curious as to what they were doing. “What are you making? Cookies? Cake?” Her eyes widened a bit as she gasped and exclaimed happily, “Muffins?!”

 

Yang and Ruby merely looked at each other. Now there was an idea. “We weren’t planning to, but... considering we ended up getting so many ingredients, why not?” There was a moment of silence before Yang spoke again. “Sorry narrator. It’s a family recipe, so no telling anyone!” Wait, what? Well, I suppose it can’t be helped...

 

So since they refused to let me give the recipe, they mixed the mystery (to me anyways) ingredients in seperate bowls. One for the family, one for the muffins. They  _do_ have a muffin pan, right? And those little paper things? What are those called anyways? Whatever they were, they had those along with the proper pan. Good, it would’ve been quite embarassing to go through all this trouble to be unable to make the muffins!

 

“Sorry everyone, just had to work some stuff out for the whole ‘Final Mix’ continuity.” Ah, there was Mayu. Soft features, a slender frame,  hazel eyes,  dark brown hair, slightly feminine? It was certainly Mayu. “Something good’s cooking...” he observed with a sniff. Hm, it’s enough that it’s actually making me hungry. ”Well, our stories may nor have been told entirely yet. But it’s nice we could get together like this. Oh, speaking of... since we have time waiting for the stuff to bake, we got trailers! If everyone could turn their attention to the TV... first up, well, it involves us, Yang.”

 

_“Face My Fears” begins to play as the screen shows Yang standing in Patch, sitting on a tree stump, holding Blazing Celica to the sky, the wind blowing through her hair._

 

“Wow... nice visuals...” Videl commented.

 

_Terra is shown in Arendelle confronting Young Xehanort. “Perhaps... you weren’t destined to be the permanent vessel for Master Xehanort after all. It would seem that another of Eraqus’s pupils is, at the moment, a far better candidate.“ Terra ran towards Young Xehanort, Master’s Defender in hand._

 

Aqua tugged at her collar. “that doesn’t sound good...”

 

_It then shows Yang battling Heartless in a hangar, overlooking a lush, green landscape, with a waterfall visible in the background._

 

”Star Wars?” Mayu exclaimed. “Oooh, this is gonna be good. And it looks like the Clone Wars era, why else would it be Naboo?”

 

_Nora is then shown in front of a building with a red roof, with a white symbol above the door, cloaking herself in lighting and jumping on her Keyblade, floating above the ground and zipping through Nobodies while riding her Keyblade like surfboard._

 

Mayu’s eyes widened. “there’s no goddamn way... is that... POKÉMON?! I mean, yeah, Disney owns the broadcasting rights to the anime, and it’s rich in lore. I guess I can give it a chance.” Don’t worry, that’s as far a reach as it gets.

 

 _It goes back to Yang in Patch, turning to see Aqua also raising her Keyblade to the sky._   _She looks back to see Ozpin, her family, and the rest of Team RWBY. “That’s right.” She narrates. “I’m not alone.” It shows a montage of Yang meeting Anna, Elastigirl, and Hercules, before the  screen fades to black, as the Kingdom Hearts logo, with Yang’s own emblem in the center of it appears along with the title. **Golden Heart Final Mix.**_

 

”No wonder you barely seemed surprised when you meet me Yang! You’ve been to so many different places, it’s crazy!” Goku exclaimed. “Yang?” Goku turned to see that rather than a trailer for Rising Son, instead, everyone was fixated on the very reason the internet exists in the first place. Cat videos. Oh dear... please don’t forget you have things in the oven! 

 

Well, they seem like they’ll be occupied for quite a while... it is very easy to lose track of time watching funny cat videos, as I’m no doubt sure many people can attest to.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Yang’s Christmas Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this adaptation of the classic tale, Chi-Chi, is visited by three spirits (or so they call themselves anyways).
> 
> Can they get her to change her ways and be a little nicer to everyone?

 “Gohan, there you are!” Gohan turned around from the fireplace, seeing none other than her mother, having forced the door open. “I can’t believe you just ran off like that! Oh, and of course Videl’s here too. Why wouldn’t she be? And who are all these people?”

 

Yang shuddered. “I do  _not_ want to see her turn into a Heartless. She’d be a real nasty one.” Gohan merely turned towards Yang, giving her a disapproving look. 

 

Mayu shrugged his shoulders. “I would think she’d be like Ansem and her Heartless would just look and sort of act like her. Only instead of just nagging, she wants to destroy the world with the powers of darkness. In fact, I’m surprised, how did Organization XIII  _not_ discover her?”

 

Chi-Chi ran over, pushing Ruby out of her way, causing her to drop her cookie in the process, but she paid no attention to that. Instead, she went over to Mayu. “You’re acting like I’M some sort of bad guy? Videl is _literally a demon!_ ”

 

Yang smacked her in the head with Blazing Celica. “Videl’s been nothing but wonderful so far! Meanwhile, you just pushed my sister!”

 

Aqua shook her head, adding, “You have to be seriously blind,  I can tell she has a good heart, yours on the other hand? Starting to think I should act before we have another Tremaine situation on our hands.” Aqua had her Keyblade in hand, pointing it towards Chi-Chi. 

 

Gohan got in front of Aqua, ready to intercept a possible attack. , “Wait! S-She’s right” She exclaimed, “I should be studying right now, but I decided to come here with Videl instead, and the test is tomorrow. I just thought... You know... I’d ace it easily.”

 

Mayu raised an eyebrow. “Give me one moment. Azura!” A relatively tanned woman in a fancy blue dress appeared in a foash of blue light, giving a silent bow. “Azura, go to her school and get them to reschedule it, because that’s just stupid.” The woman nodded, vanishing in a flash of blue light.

 

She then returned, smirking. “Done.” She said. “Please feel free to enjoy the festivities, Gohan.” She said before vanishing in a flash of blue light again. Gohan only looked confused, turning towards Mayu.

 

”Look, maybe you’re just concerned.” Yang said, at least attempting to be reasonable. “But you’re letting it consume your mind and cloud your heart. You keep this up some of us _will_  take action.” 

 

“I...” Chi-Chi only looked around, before giving an angry yell. “You know what?! Fine! Do whatever you want Gohan!” The familiar aura of darkness around her could be seen by Yang, and everyone else who wielded the Keyblade, as she stormed out of the house.

 

Cinder came into the room, wearing a pajama version of her usual outfit. “What is _wrong_  with that woman?” She asked, prompting Qrow to shrug his shoulders. Suffice to say, she’d certainly soured the mood. Perhaps something should be done about it, but I’m just a narrator. All I can do is hope someone else thinks the same way.

 

 

So, Chi-Chi returned home, still fuming. She went up to the bedroom, where Whis was waiting. “Ah yes, I figured you’d be here.” He said. Quite unusually, Beerus was nowhere to be seen nearby. Chi-Chi turned away from him, heading towards her bed. “I wouldn’t get too comfortable if I were you... you’re going to have a long night.” He looked at the orb of his staff. “You can expect to be visited by three spirits tonight. Well, maybe not actual spirits, but you get the idea. They represent Past, Present, and Future.” He said as he gave Chi-Chi a glance. 

 

“Whis!” Outside the window was Beerus. Holding a plate of milk and cookies. “You gave her the little warning, now hurry it up, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can sample all the delicious looking festive food!” 

 

Chi-Chi blinked, Whis was already out of the room by the time she was finished blinking. She lay there, wondering what Whis could possibly have meant. “P-probably nothing...” she said, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Except not too long afterwards, she awoke to a light. 

 

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead.” Chi-Chi shook her head, looking away from the light. “I’m the Supreme Kai of Time, and I’ll be playing the role of your Ghost of Christmas Past this evening!” Chi-Chi felt her hand being grabbed as the Supreme Kai of Time (fun fact: her actual name is Chronoa) held a scroll, shining a light forth.

 

When Chi-Chi opened her eyes, she immediately recognized a large mountian on fire. “That’s... Are we in the past?!” She exclaimed. It was so surreal, seeing those flames which had long since been put out. But even more surreal, was right in front of her, was herself, no more than five. 

 

Chronoa turned towards Chi-Chi. “We’re not _actually_  in the past. I’m just showing it to you. Physically, you’re still in your room. Otherwise, we’d run the risk of altering history.” Chi-Chi stood silent, seeing her younger self being held up by her father to put a star on top of the tree. “Just look at you. You used to be so innocent and sweet...”

_”Higher daddy, higher, I’ve almost got it!”_

 

Chi-Chi put her hand on the window, only for the scene in front of her to change. Now she was quite a bit older. And she could see a baby Gohan in a crib. “Spirit... why are you showing me this?” She asked as she saw herself cradle Gohan. 

 

”To remind you that you weren’t always the way you were now.” She answered. “I think you meant well, but you kind of went overboard. And, you still do now.” Chi-Chi stared at the infant, tearing up.

 

”She grew up so fast. She should count herself lucky... I never really knew my mom. She died the same year I was born.” She didn’t even remember what she looked like for herself, all she had was a portrait somewhere. “How would I have turned out if she lived?” She asked. “And, if she didn’t die... Would I have never met Goku?“ 

 

Chronoa out her hands on her hips. “Are you actually asking me or are those rhetorical questions?” Chi-Chi turned towards Chronoa, shaking her head. “Either way, I can’t really say.” The scene shifted again, this time, to a different family entirely. Two black haired children, one of them unmistakably a younger Videl. And there was also someone who was undoubtedly Videl’s mother.

 

“T-THAT’S VIDEL’S MOTHER?!” Chi-Chi exclaimed. Her mother was almost the spitting image of her daughter. But what caught Chi-Chi off guard was... How gentle she seemed. 

 

“Hard to believe she was once Queen of the Demon Realm. Dabura only came into power when she left.” Chi-Chi couldn’t help but agree. “No one really knows why she left. Maybe she wanted something more out of life.” 

 

Chi-Chi looked down at the ground, then towards Videl. How could she look so innocent? “What makes her and her mother different from any other demons?”

 

Chronoa only groaned. “Seriously? And we were doing so well... ah well, guess I’ve gotta tag in the next guy...” the scenery faded, and Chi-Chi found herself back on her bed in the present. Only to be teleported to a rooftop, nearby Capsule Corp. There, a man with quite the impressive mustache was waiting with a bunch of high tech equipment, including binoculars.

 

”Ah, there you are!” The man proclaimed. “The name’s Peter Port, and I’ll be your spirit of Christmas Present this evening!” Seems like Professor Port decided to dress for the occassion, as he was wearing a fur-lined green robe, and on his head a holly wreath set. “Well, since I can’t really induce an out of body experience in anyone, at least not yet, we’ll be doing things a little differently.” He threw Chi-Chi a set of binoculars, which ended up hitting her in the head.

 

Growling, she reached down and picked them up, lying down on her stomach and focusing her gaze on the extravagant party that Bulma was throwing. To her surprise, the binoculars were also picking up the sound from wherever she was looking. Now where can a narrator get one of those, it’d make my attempts at picking up bird watching a little more interesting. “Oh wow... I can even see the lights on Bulma’s arm.” Chi-Chi zoomed in just a little bit closer. “Awwww, she even made the lights on her arm Christmas colored!” 

 

Chi-Chi tightened her grip on the binoculars. “Isn’t that the God of Destruction from Universe 6? And, what was his name, Cabba?” Then she saw something that caught her even more by surprise. “YAMCHA?! WHO INVITED YAMCHA?!”

 

“So Videl went off to some other party and Gohan went with her.” Goku explained. “Hey, Whis, you know anything about Videl’s friends?”

 

Whis nodded affirmatively, his staff projecting an image of Yang slashing through a falling skyscraper with Blazing Celica and striking Xemnas who was floating above. ”Yang Xiao Long. A student at Beacon Academy in another world, and chosen wielder of the Keyblade. Surprisingly enough, she’s human, but she has a very Saiyan-like ability wherever she takes damage, her power increases.“

 

The projected image faded, and another one came up. “This particular Saiyan, happens to share your name, Goku. In fact, she’s a clone of you, though she comes from another timeline.” The image showed her being approached by Future Bulma, causing Bulma to drop her drink. “She was created by the Bulma of that timeline, as a sort of replacement for the you in that timeline.”

 

Beerus poked at the holiday roast with a fork, adding, “And yet even with most of her family dead, Goku’s wife in that timeline is probably still more pleasant to be around than the one here. I swear, I’m beginning to wonder if I can Hakai someone’s vocal cords and nothing else.”

 

Whis, helping himself to some gingerbread, added. “You’ve done it before.“

 

18 gave Beerus an almost pleading look. “Please, do it again. If I never have to listen to her again, it’ll be too soon. I swear, if Dr. Gero met her, he’d immediately stop going after Goku and change targets to her.”

 

Vados giggled. “And have you seen her, Bulma? I have to say you’ve aged more gracefully than she has.” 

 

Yamcha took a sip of hot cocoa. “I may still be single, but if the alternative is someone like her, I’d rather stay a bachelor.”

 

”And the way she treats Videl... Poor thing. She’s lucky Hercule doesn’t press any sort of charges against her.” Bulma remarked.

 

”I don’t know what happened to her, honestly...” Goku said. “I mean, she’s not all bad, but yeah, she’s kind of gotten worse.”

 

”What a hag.” Trunks remarked. Vegeta didn’t say a word, but his expression made his opinion on the matter very clear.

 

Chi-Chi almost wanted to break the binoculars in half. “THAT’S WHAT THEY THINK OF ME?!”  She heard an alarm go off. She turned to see Port, looking almost frantically at his watch. 

 

“We’re going to have to cut this short, I have a hunting party to lead, I almost forgot.” Port exclaimed, causing Chi-Chi to be warped back to her bedroom. She shook her head, pondering what she’d heard. She wasn’t given much time when she heard something in the hallway. Getting up, she walked out into the hallway. 

 

“Alright, who is it  _this_ time?” She asked, more annoyed than anything. “W-was it always this cold?” She asked, feeling a dreadful chill in her spine. In fact, the hallway seemed darker than usual. She turned around, slowly, to see someone in a black coat with a hood. “Who are you? Are you the third one?” They didn’t reply, only yanked her by the hand, darkness swirling around as the scene changed. 

 

Chi-Chi looked around, seeing gravestones everywhere and that she was faintly glowing. “W-Where are we?” Even the snow beneath her feet was more of an icy slush than soft and powdery. As the figure walked off, Chi-Chi followed them, a sense of foreboding filling her. “Why are we here?”  They didn’t answer, even as they stopped in front of a gravestone. “Cocoa Amaguri?” Chi-Chi read off of it. “She's one of Gohan’s friends, isn’t she? W-what happened to her?” Then something else caught her attention. A blank gravestone next to it. “W-who’s grave is this?” She asked.

 

 Foe the first time, the spirit spoke. Their reply was cold and blunt. ”Yours.” Chi-Chi turned around and gasped as the spirit pulled their hood back. Revealing a boy, none other than Vanitas.

 

Chi-Chi turned towards the grave, and a fog around it was lifted, revealing her own name. She stepped backwards into Vanitas, turning around and fearfully backing way from him. “W-Why are you showing me this?!”

 

Vanitas only groaned. “Which grave has more flowers? Yours? Or the girl’s?” Chi-Chi mentally compared to two. Cocoa’s had a bunch of them, and a boquet that formed the Capsule Corp logo was present, no doubt Bulma left it. Hers was completely barren. “Aw, look at that, your daughter even signed the boquet. How sweet of her.” He said tauntingly, grabbing Chi-Chi’s arm, turning her to another grave. This was one was lavishly decorated, and there was Gohan kneeling in front of it, crying. Even from here, Chi-Chi could see the name on the grave. _Videl Satan._

 

Chi-Chi turned towards Vanitas. “That doesn’t make sense... why didn’t they bring her back with the Dragon Balls?” She asked, surely, Shenron could’ve revived her.

 

 

He shot her an incredulous look, as if he was surprised she would even ask such a question. “The Dragon Balls can’t bring her back, idiot. Especially since it was a suicide.” Chi-Chi looked at him, horrified, only causing him to smile a bit. “Don’t act like you wouldn’t be happy about it. Especially since _you_ were the one that drove her to it.”

 

Then she saw Gohan walk over to Cocoa’s grave. The scene around her shifted. Chi-Chi saw Cocoa Amaguri in her bed, in horrendous shape. She was pale, screaming in absolute agony, and clutching her chest. Chi-Chi’s heart sank, a similar scene being very familiar to her. “A heart virus... D-did that happen the day she asked Gohan to hang out with her?”

 

Vanitas smirked. “Yes, actually. And Gohan would’ve recognized it immediately. At which point, she would've survived. But given it’s still relatively unknown? Without someone who actually recognized it, and by extension knows one of the few people who can treat it? She had no chance.” Chi-Chi watched in horror as Cocoa slowed down, before she went completely lifeless. “Didn’t you say she had a promising future? Well, is this what you had in mind?” He asked tauntingly. Chi-Chi had no response but horrified silence.

 

The scene shifted again, this time, to her own home, where she saw herself chopping vegetables. “I’m feeling generous... this is the day you died.” Vanitas said.

 

The Chi-Chi of this time shivered a bit. “What a horrendous draft...” She said as she walked over to the window. Just as soon as she closed the window, the lights flickered on and off. She gave a nervous chuckle. “I guess we need to get that looked at...” she turned around and saw a familiar face. Hit, the assassin from Universe 6. “You. You’re that assassin who fought Goku in that tournament... Well if you’re looking for him, I don’t know where he is, I can only guess off training somewhere.”

 

“I’m not here for Goku. I’m here for you.” Hit stated, causing the Chi-Chi of this time to grab the nearby frying pan and swing. Hit became surrounded in a purple glow, the frying pan going right through his body as if he weren’t even there, his expression remaining the same. 

 

“Wait! I-I-“ Whatever she was about to say, whatever she was about to plead, she never had the chance to finish. As quick as the blink of an eye, her life came to a sudden, and abrupt end. She didn’t even make a sound. Even Vanitas was silent, almost as if in awe at the display. 

 

Chi-Chi, the one viewing the scene walked up to the corpse left behind as Hit made his exit, seemingly unaware of either hers or the spirit’s presence. As soon as Hit was out of what would be earshot, Chi-Chi asked. “Who hired him to do this?”

 

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t take long for you to catch on at all... Well, I’m feeling generous enough to answer, it was Android 18. Of course, your daughter knew about it as well. Probably even gave 18 the idea for all I know.”

 

Chi-Chi turned towards him, on her knees, seemingly on the verge of tears. “Please, tell me... everything that you’ve shown me... Are these things that are going to happen? Or only things that _could_  happen?”

 

Vanitas turned around, the scene around them fading away as he was enveloped by darkness. “I could tell you... but I’d rather you figure it yourself.” He said before vanishing into darkness that was quickly expanding. As soon as it enveloped her, she lost consciousness. Moments later, she found herself jolting awake, sitting up in her bed. She knew what she had to do.

 

Back at the party with Yang and the others, the blonde Keyblade Wielder put in some more firewood. “uh... Gohan? What’s wrong? Oh no, don’t tell me she’s coming back!” Blazing Celica appeared once more in her hand as the door swung open, and Chi-Chi practically tackled Gohan, holding onto her tight. Blazing Celica vanished from Yang’s hand, and she got out of her fighting stance. 

 

“Gohan, I... i don’t even know what to say right now. To you, or Videl, other than... I am _so_  sorry. For everything. And Videl... I’m sorry for never giving you a chance.” She sighed. “but this means nothing in the long run, this isn’t canon.”

 

Blake took a sip of hot chocolate. “I mean, true, but this just proves you can change. You’re not hopeless. And I’d like to think most people aren’t.”

 

Goku, much like her original counterpart, gave her a grin. “And I know you in my time, you’re not a bad person. Just... _slightly_ creepy.” She immediately released she said that last part out loud. ”Sorry. I probably shouldn’t have said that last part... look, you have me share a bed with you, and half the time I wake up with you holding me. It’s so weird.” 

 

Chi-Chi’s face turned slightly red. “I uh... Can’t imagine why. Uh... I’ll be right back, I just remembered that... I have to wrap Videl’s present!”

 

Oooh, I wonder what gifts everyone got each other?! Dread not readers, for you will not have to wait long at all! 


	4. Merry Christmas, everybody! Gifts Galore!

 “Seriously? Another chapter? A chapter of anything, two days in a row.” Mayu remarked. “It really is a Christmas miracle...” Indeed it is a miracle. And underneath the tree were all sorts of presents, Chi-Chi adding one under the tree for Videl. 

 

Yang came in through the door, carrying a large amount of presents. “Okay, that should be everything!” She starting tossing the presents towards their recipients with surprising precision. 

 

First to open her present was Ruby. “Oh boy! New headphones!” She exclaimed. “And they’re custom made for me too! Thanks Yang!”

 

Blake jumped up and caught hers, unwrapping it in midair to reveal a soft plush blanket. “Awww, thanks Yang.” She said, wrapping herself up almost right away, noticing a book was inside. “Hey, it’s that book I was asking for! It’s supposed to be sold out basically everywhere.” Simply brimming with excitement, she immediately opened the book.

 

Weiss caught hers with a glyph, grabbing it out of the air and meticulously took off the tape, unwrapping it without tearing it one bit. “ _The Life & Times of Scrooge McDuck?” _She gave a slight groan as she opened it, if only to at least be polite by feigning interest. “Wait, what?! That’s how he started out?!” She exclaimed. “Shining shoes?” Well, she certainly was interested now.

 

Mayu was next, simply sitting there, only reaching out to grab it at the last possible moment. “I’ve always been told I’m an absolute nightmare to shop for because I’m royalty...” As he unwrapped it, a slight grin came across his face. “Omega Arts.” He said, nodding his head and seeing a bracelet. “Nice.”

 

Next up was Goku. She immediately opened hers, and she gasped, pulling out a set of gi. But with one major difference, Yang’s own emblem on the front and back where the normal symbol on her gi would be. “Woah! The good old orange and blue! Nice touch with your symbol there! Just different enough.”

 

Videl opened hers, and Ruby gasped. “Yang... that’s Ember Celica...” She said. “Are you sure? You made that back at Signal, remember?”

 

Yang sighed, “Yeah, it’s... just been collecting dust. I think Videl can make better use of it than I could now.”  She said with a smile. The smile on Videl’s face made it clear as day, she loved it. 

 

Next was Ruby. “I just drew names at random and got presents for those people.” She threw something at Goku’s face, a rose shaped throw pillow.

 

Goku pulled the pillow away from her face, resting her head against it. “It’s so soft... Awwww, and the blanket’s so cute!” she exclaimed. “Hey Videl, what did you get?”

 

“... Some kind of Ruby figure. Looks like you’re supposed to use it to hold something.” It was holding its hands out, looking up with big, precious eyes as if to say “here you go.”

 

Chi-Chi looked over Videl’s shoulder. “Awwwww! It’s so cute! Can I get one too?” Chi-Chi felt something hit her head, and indeed, it was the exact figure she was asking for. “So precious...”

 

”I believe it’s my turn, now.” Mayu remarked. “I... may have gone a bit overboard.”

 

Yang held the aged parchment. “I... can’t read this. This is Moogle language, right? Whatever it is, it looks complicated.” Ruby held a similar parchment, scratching her head. As did Weiss and Blake, and the entirety of Team JNPR

 

Mayu wiped his forehead. “Synthesis Recipes. For your strongest weapons. Except yours Yang. That’s a recipe for something reserved for the Royal Family of my world. Same with you, Nora. Consider it the highest honor you can receive.” 

 

Aqua stepped up to the center of the group. “Yang. Goku. Videl. These are for you.” She said, handing each of them something.

 

Goku held up an orange star shaped trinket with a blue outline, looking a bit confused. “Aw, there’s a little 4 Star Dragon Ball on the center. That’s cute.”

 

Videl’s was Red, with a purple outline. The part in the middle was designed similar to her sword, the same one once wielded by her mother.

 

Yang on the other hand, was less focused on her symbol in the center, or its yellow and orange color. She was more focused on the signifigance of what she was holding. “These are Wayfinders.”

 

Aqua nodded. “An unbreakable connection. Proof of the bonds of freindship that transcend time and space...” She looked around. “So... anyone have any New Years plans?” Well, I certainly don’t.

 

 

Oh, but before we part ways with the holiday season... I have my own gifts for you, dear readers. It is a bit too soon to say, but we may be seeing a certain someone from the movies within the tale of Rising Son. As for Videl’s tale... Oh, we’ll be seeing a familiar face there, almost for certain...

 

”The spawn of a demon and a mortal... How repulsive.”

 

 

“No one, whether they be demon, mortal, or otherwise, will stand in the way of my utopia...”


End file.
